Katie's Best Friend
by Purple-Bumblebees
Summary: Madelyn Ross had practically been a member of the Knight family for as long as anyone could remember. Now sixteen, Madelyn meets Kendall's three best friends. How will Kendall react when he finds that each of his best friends has fallen for his 'sister?


**I know that in the show, there is a six year age difference between Katie and the guys. Buutt, in my story, Katie is sixteen and the guys are between seventeen- eighteen. Review and tell me your thoughts!**

_"Kendall is my best friend. Katie is like my sister." "... Your point?"_

Minnesota wind bitterly nipped at the soft skin of many teenagers as they made their way to their cars. A gentle chatter of voices filled the snow covered court yard of the small High School.

"Madelyn!" sixteen year old, Katie Knight shoved through the crowds of teenagers, mumbling an "excuse me" every now and then. As she cought up with the short teen, she slowed her pace and cought her breath. The cherry red head teen smiled at her best friend and awaited the brunette to begin. Waiting, Madelyn pulled her jacket closer to her thin body and chuckled at Katie's expression.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Katie asked. Chuckling gently to herself, Madelyn nodded and smiled. "... Is Kendall going to be home?" Madelyn asked, beginning down the sidewalk. Katie's next gesture matched hers as the two girls both went out of their way to step on each crack the sidewalk had to offer.

Finally arriving at the Knight household, Madelyn swung open the front door, waltzing in to the kitchen. Mrs. Knight looked up from her magazine and smiled at the two teens, waving to them and returning to her form of reading. "I swear, you live at my house." Katie mumbled to herself as Madelyn began to search through the fridge. Mrs. Knight giggled at the two, earning an 'eye role' from Katie. "Hey, Ma. Are the boys coming over after practice?" Katie asked, taking a seat by her mother.

Madelyn's sideswept bangs swished over her right eyeas she turned to face the two Knights, "The boys?" she cocked a thin eyebrow. "Kendall's three best friends" Katie shrugged, grabbing a bag of popcorn from the cupboard and throwing it in to the microwave. Madelyn shrugged as well and made her way to the shelf where the chips lay, un-protected.

"... So Katie, which one of the boys do you think will fall for Madelyn on sight?" Mrs. Knight asked, suprising the teens. Katie's hands slipped on the bowl she had grasped, falling from her hands and crashing on to the floor. Madelyn's amber eyes widened in surpise as she blankly stared at the woman. Mrs. Knight giggled and shrugged, "What? Madelyn is a beautiful girl. And you know those boys are suckers for a pretty girl."

Both girls continued to stare at her, her in response laughing un-controlably. Katie rolled her eyes at her mother and gestured for Madelyn to follow her upstairs.

After an hour of playing WII in the Knight's media room, Madelyn and Katie layed down on the large green couch to watch T.V. As The Voice began, a loud slam rang out. "... The boys are home" Katie rolled her eyes as four sets of feet stomped up the stairs. The door flew open and in stepped Kendall, and three other teenage boys.

Rolling her eyes again, Katie waved to them and returned her attention to the screen. "Hey, Maddy" Kendall smiled as he sat down beside her. Sitting up, Madelyn smiled as well, "Hey, Ken". Still standing in the doorway, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond watched the cherry red-head interact with their best friend.

Madelyn carefully leaned closer to Kendall to whisper in his ear, "Who are your friends?". As she rested back in to her seat and stared at Kendall with her amber doe eyes, Kendall couldn't help smile.

Having known Madelyn since she was only seven, Kendall had come ocustom to her characteristics; Voice always soft, gentle, and sweet. Cautious of her actions. Innocent, yet humorous and sarcastic. He admired her, yet still saw her as his little sister as well as Katie.

Smiling once more, Kendall leaned closer to Madelyn, bringing his hand between his mouth and Madelyn's ear. "The tall one is James. The one with pale skin and black hair is Logan. And the last one," Kendall was cut off as Madelyn whispered to him, "The one wearing the helmet?" she cocked an eyebrow and Kendall chuckled. Nodding, Kendall whispered to her again. "That's Carlos. He's stupid". Madelyn giggled and Kendall smirked at his three best friends as they stared at him in curousity.

It was nothing odd to see Madelyn and Kendall whispering to each other as such. After growing up with Madelyn as much as he had with Katie, Kendall grew to be just as close to her as he was with his own sister. The two frequently comunicated with each other by whispering, or sometimes even just by eachother's eyes or expressions.

"Guys, this is Madelyn Ross. Katie's best friend. Maddy, these are the guys." Kendall gestured to Madelyn. She timidly waved and smiled, earning a smile from each one of the three boys. Each of the guys introduced themself to Madelyn, smiling as she waved to each one individually. The six teens slowly all rested on the couch-or in Carlos' case, the floor- and continued watching The Voice.

"Kelsey Rey is _**so **_going to win" Kendall mumbled. Madelyn nonchalantly shook her head in disagreement with him, scrunching up her nose. "No way! Tori and Taylor are deffinetly going to win." Madelyn argued. Katie knowingly paused the T.V. and chuckled at her brother and 'sister'. "I agree with Kendall" James shrugged. Kendall smirked at Madelyn, the younger teen glaring. "Well, you agree with an idiot," Logan interjected, bringing his attention to James. "It's obvious that Tori and Taylor are way better." Madelyn sent back a confident smirk to Kendall, crossing her arms.

Katie and Carlos continued to munch on popcorn as the two teams inpatiently watched the T.V. show. As Tori and Taylor were crowned the winners for that round, Madelyn and Logan leaped off the couch. "Boom!" Logan cheered, smirking at Kendall and James. Madelyn smiled and high fived Logan, the taller boy pulling her in to a loose hug.

James' hazel eyes filled with anger as Madelyn wrapped her gentle arms around Logan's neck, pulling him close to her for a brief moment before smirking at Kendall once more.

Logan couldn't help but smile at Madelyn. Her dimples showing as she smiled, her amber eyes shining and her long eyelashes batting. The short teen plopped on to the couch once more, this time beside Carlos and Logan as well. "You guys are such dorks!" Katie giggled as she threw a stray piece of popcorn at her friends.

As Kendall faced Madelyn, the smile on his face dissapeared. Seeing the expression playing in Logan's brown eyes as he smiled at Madelyn made the anger bubble up inside of Kendall. Moving swiftly, Kendall plopped down in between Madelyn and Logan, wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders.


End file.
